Naruto's Wrath
by DM2012
Summary: What if, after Mizuki made Naruto stole the scroll, althrough he learned the Kagebunshin he wanted to learn another jutsu? what if that jutsu was Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei? What if he made something that he'll regret? What if Konoha will feel Naruto's Wrath? Pre-timeskip - Strong Naruto, Post-Timeskip - Godly Naruto, Dark Naruto, Rated M for Mature(to be sure i won't be banned)
1. Chapter 1

I've just finished reading harem lord's Edo Tensei Naruto and it gave me an idea…..What if Naruto learned the Edo Tensei from the scroll and it couses him trouble. What if after that naruto removes his mask and wants revenge. Please read and review if u like it.

the credits for the edo tensei idea goes to harem lord, all jutsu and characters used in this story are Property of Masashi Kishimoto.

He was hated. Hated for something he can not control. Hated because the ignorance people have. Uzumaki Naruto was the "demon" boy of Konoha. That was the nickname the villagers gave him because he kept them safe from one of the strongest creatures that roamed the earth, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Because of how people treated him, he was forced to hide under a invisible mask that hid the true naruto. But on his graduation day everything changed.

Naruto was a small boy, with spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and he had whiskers , something starnge for a human. He wore an orange tracksuit with a spiral on the back. But something was wrong. He wasn't the happy-go-lucky kid that pranked everyone and shouted "I'll become a Hokage, Believe It!". He was sad. He was sitting on the Academy's playground watching the kids getting congratulated by their parents for passing the exams and becoming a gennin. He was sad because he failed. He failed because of a simple bunshin. A simple bunshin. Nobody in the history of Konoha failed because of a bunshin. He stayed wathing the kids for 10 more minutes. After that he stood up and started walking back to his apartment but was stopped by one of his teacher Mizuki.

"Hello Naruto." Mizuki said. "I'm sorry for what happened today. And I'm sorry for Iruka's part too."

"Don't worry. I'll go tomorrow to the hakage and ask if he have some civilian jobs for me." Naruto said disappointed.

"Wait. What if I told you that there is another way to pass the exam. Let's say a mock-up test." Mizuki said getting Naruto to stare."Let's see. You can fight an S-rank missing nin-no that's to dangerous, you can't do any jutsus because of your chakra control." At hearing this Naruto lowered his head." Aha, I've got it. You see, the hokage keeps something valuable in his office, if u can get it for me you'll pass and become a gennin."

"But isn't that illegal, I could become a traitor if I steal from Jii-san." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. What you'll steal it's a fake, so don't worry about that." Mizuki explained trying to calm Naruto.

"Ok. I'll try." Nauto said leaving.

Evening

After 2 hours of planning, Naruto finnaly found a way how to sneak in that place and steal the scroll. When he got the scroll, he got cought by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Sorry for this JiiJii, **Oiroke no Jutsu.**" Naruto said turning into a sexy naked blond woman with two pig-tails, making the aged hokage fly from the nose-blood he got. "I'm so getting my ass handed when he'll wake up."

**10 minutes later **

"Now that I've learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu I'll be strong. Let's try learning another jutsu." Naruto said getting excited. "Let's see, Shiki Fuuin is a forbidden technique that summons the shinigami so with his help you can seal anything in his stomach, nah requires fuinnjutsu knowledge, Kisho Tense is a forbidden technique that allows the user to revive a dead person at the cost of the users life, defenetly not, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, is a forbidden technique where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding. This seems too good to be real, maybe one of the kages wanted to make a joke, but sounds very interesting. I'll try it. Let's see the hand seals are Tora → Mi → Inu → Tatsu → Clap hands." Naruto studied and after 10 minutes of reading he was ready to use it.

"I wonder if I can use clones. **Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**" When the smoke cleared a perfect copy of naruto appeared. "I need some blood from te one I want to revive. What's that?" Naruto scared turned a saw the bush moving. "Who's there?"

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka asked shocked that Naruto got past 5 jounnin, 7 chunnins and 5 gennins and stole Konoha's most precious scroll.(AN: I wonder if u get the reference.)

"Iruka-sensei. Are you here to make me a gennin?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" The chunnin asked confused.

"Mizuki sensei told me earlier today of a mock-up test, and if I passed you'll make me a gennin." Naruto explained.

"Wha-Naruto watch out!" were Iruka's last words before getting stabbed in the back by a fuuma shuriken trying to protect Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, what's happeing?" Naruto asked a mortally wounded Iruka.

"So he stopped the suriken with the price of his life. You're pathetic Iruka. You were always waek trying to protect the demon." Mizuki said getting disgusted. "Naruto give me the scroll."

"*cough*Don't give him the scroll." Iruka said coughing blood.

"Naruto, do you know why the villagers hate you, do you know why you are called a demon, why you were always beaten?" the white haired chunnin asked.

"Mizuki stop." Iruka shouted.

"You are called a demon because you have the Kyuubi sealed in you." Mizuki said getting the reaction he wanted from the whiskered boy. "Yeah that's right, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI! HAHAHAHA!"

When he heard Mizuki , Naruto froze. Was that true, was he the kyuubi, was he he a demon.

"NARUTO, don't listen to him, you're not the kyuubi, you are my precious student and even if I die here I'll always protect you from heaven." Iruka said clinging to the end of his life thread. "And don't forget that you have people that care for you." At this Naruto started to remember his precious people.

"Iruka, JiiJii, Inu-san, Neko-san, Anko, Ayame, ichiraku-jii, my precious people" Naruto muttered.

"So are you prepared to die, demon?" Mizuki asked.

"No, but you'll die for sure." Naruto said in a darker voice. "**Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**" In an instent 1000 Narutos appeared in the field scaring the shit out of Mizuki. After he broke Mizuki's body, he went back to iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, please stay alive, please, help it's on the way, please don't die." Naruto started to shake.

"Don't worry Naruto, even if I die I won't be dead, I'll always be in your heart, so you won't get rid of me that easy. So please, Naruto, take care of Konoha and your precious people." With that said Iruka's heart stopped.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei! IRUKA-SENSEI!" he shouted. "No I'm not going to let it end here, even if I become a traitor I need to do this. Please work. SO I have a vessel." He said bringing Miozukis body." I have Iruka's blood, so I hope this wil work." He started the hand seals for the Edo Tensei." Tora, Mi, Inu, Tatsu, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." At this a chakra beam shot in the sky and in front of Naruto, Irukas body started to form replacing a screaming Mizuki."Iruka-sensei. It worked." Naruto said falling unconscious.

"How am I alive?" Iruka asked himself. "NARUTO." He shouted running to the unconscious body of the blond. "What did you do?"

Suddently they were surrounded by ANBUs and the Hokage.

"We were too late. He already used the jutsu. Neko, take naruto and put him in a cell at the ANBU quarters.  
"Hai Hokage-sama!" Neko said. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"What's happening?" asked Edo-Iruka(**1**). "Why are you locking up Naruto."

"Iruka, do you remember what happened to you?" asked Hiruzen.

"I was stabbed in the back by Mizuki and then…I died." Iruka said shocked. "But how am I alive then?"

"Unfortunately, he used a forbidden jutsu. He used Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to bring you back to life. I'm sorry Iruka but after you'll give me your report I'll have to seal you."

"I understand Hokage-sama, but what will happen to Naruto?" Iruka asked trying to adjust that he's actually dead.

"Because he used a forbidden jutsu and killed a Konoha chunnin, he'll be imprisoned." Sandaime said trying not to break down then and there. "I'm sorry Iruka, if I had gotten here faster I could saved both of you." He finished and went back to the office. "I'm sorry Naruto, this time I can't do anything."

**Next morning**

"Where am i? What's going on? Why am I in a cell?" Naruto asked getting more agitated.

"You're in jail at the ANBU headquarters." Said a person. That said person was Inu-masked ANBU.

"Inu-san, what's happening? Why am I locked in a cell?" Naruto asked trying to find answers.

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Inu asked.

"I remember seeing mizuki-teme stab Iruka-sensei and then I watched Iruka-sensei die. What happened to Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked concern in his voice for his sensei.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Iruka died." Inu confirmed.

"Dammit. So the jutsu didn't work." Naruto cursed.

"Oh no, it worked alright but Hokage-sama was forced to seal Iruka, you could say that he was forced to "kill" hum, even if Iruka was already dead." the ANBU explained.

"But then he was alive, why did JiiJii have to kill him?" Naruto asked confused.

"He wasn't live per-se. You could say that the body of Mizuki transformed into Iruka and Iruka's soul possessed the body. What I'm tring to say is that you committed a forbidden thing. You can't just revive someone even if it's an important person." Inu explained. "Sorry I'm this harsh, but now because of you, Iruka's soul cannot rest in pece."

Inu stopped at hearing what he said and cursed himself for that. He forgot that Iruka was his sensei and he was like a brother to Naruto. When he looked at Naruto he was crying in a corner of the cell.

"What have I done?" Naruto said repeatedly.

"Naruto!" a deep voice called. "How are you doing?" the hokage asked.

"Not very well. I'm in deep trouble, aint i?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto. This time I can't do anything." The hokage excused himself. "I'm sorry."

Suddently Naruto stopped dead. His bangs covering his eyes. He then started talking.

"I think that's what you said at my fathers grave after you told everyone that I have the Kyuubi seald in me, isn't that right?" Naruto said slamming his fist into the bars of the cell. "You liar. You said that you could protect me, you could stop the mobs coming after me, but you didn't." He asked. "Why? Why did you let the villagers torture me? Why didn't you stop YOUR anbu from hurting me? Why did you always come to late to "save" me? WHY?" he shouted the last part. "Why didn't you tell me about my parents? Why didn't you tell me that MY parents loved me? Why didn't you kept my father's last wish?" with that Naruto broke down. He started crying, releasing all the years worth of tears at once.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I've failed both you and your parents." Sandaime said. "Inu, I'm sorry I'll make you do this, but lock him away."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inu said. "I'm sorry Naruto. I've tried protecting you as much as I could but I failed in the final. I'm sorry."

"Inu-san, how much time will I be locked?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto. Ten years, twenty, one hundred. I don't know yet." Inu replied.

"Then tell your Hokage that I know all his secrets, so he'll need to lock me up very tight because if I escape then all of Konoha will feel MY WRATH."

**CHAPTER END.**

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope you read it, like it and review it. And I'm sorry for DeusEx: Ninja Revolution. I don't really have the imagination for the chapter and I want it to be a good start of Arc so I'm sorry if you'll have to wait days, weeks, months for it….but I asure you I haven't abandon it. And I hope you'll like my new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Dm2012 here. Heya again. I see that the story is a succes. Ihope you enjoy it and read it till the end. Now for the second chapter.

DISCLAIMER: All the juts and characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last time on Naruto's Wrath**

"_Now that I've learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu I'll be strong. Let's try learning another jutsu." Naruto said reading the scroll._

"_Naruto, what are you doing here? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka asked shocked that Naruto got past 5 jounnin, 7 chunnins and 5 gennins and stole Konoha's most precious scroll._

"_Naruto, do you know why the villagers hate you, do you know why you are called a demon, why you were always beaten?" Mizuke asked._

"_NARUTO, don't listen to him, you're not the kyuubi, you are my precious student and even if I die here I'll always protect you from heaven." Iruka said clinging to the end of his life thread._

"_Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei! IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, Iruka in is arms._

**PRESENT TIME – Konoha's High Security Prison**

Naruto woke up and started inspecting his surroundings. He was in a dark room, only lighted by a small window on the outer wall and the lights from the hallway. In the room there was a blank bunked bed a toilet, a sink with a mirror on the wall. He could here footsteps coming closer to his cell from the hallway

"Uzumaki, wake up!" the guard said. "You have visitors."

"I'll handel it form here." Said a blond man. "Hello Naruto-san, I'm Inoichi and I'm here to verify something." Said the man named Inoichi.

"I know already who you are. Inoichi-sama, head of the Yamanaka clan and father to Ino Yamanaka, my ex-classmate. Did Hokage-_sama_ send you to erase my memories?" Naruto said growling.

"No. I'm here to see if Sandaime-sama was right." Inoichi said. "Now don't worry. I won't do anything that will hurt." He continued putting his hand on Naruto's head. "Now relax and open your mind."

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

Inside Naruto's head, Inoichi went for the nearest memory. When he touched it he woke in a park.

"Go away monster. We don't' want to play with monsters." When he turned to the voices he could see Naruto, when he was approximately 6 years old, on the playground with some kids. In the back he could see his daughter with the girl named Sakura.

"We don't want to play with a monster." One kid shouted. "Yeah we don't want to play with you. Go away!" another kid shouted.

"Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why?" Naruto muttered while turning away from the kids. He started crying. "Wh-Ouch!" He shouted being hit by a rock.

"Go away!" shouted the kids starting to throw rocks at him. "Go back where you came from!"

"Why?" he shouted while running away in the forest. There he tripped and fell next to a tree going unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a sewer, surrounded by water and on the walls were three pipes. One red, one blue and one grey. Naruto started going deeper into the sewer. At the end he found a big gate with a piece of paper in the middle of the gates. On that piece of paper there was a kanji for "SEAL". When he got closer, a giant eye opened. He was so startled he fell on his bottom.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "Say something!"

"**So my Jailor finally gets to see me. We need to party.**" a deep and evil voice said. "**What do you want? Did you come here to laugh at me?"**

"I don't even know who you are. Why should I laugh?" Naruto said getting more and more confused, but he got scared when he saw who he was talking with. "But you were dead. How are you alive?"

"**You idiot. You really think that a mere human can kill me. The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.**" Kyuubi roared. "**I was sealed inside you by your idol, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.**"

"No. That can be true, but then…it's true. That's why everyone hates me." Naruto said in realization. "Now everything makes sense. That's why they think I'm a demon. They think I'm you."

"**HAHAHAHA. I can't belive. They actually think that I'm you. HAHAHAHA. That is a good joke. You, a weakling, being a demon it's like me being killed by a human. HAHAHAHA.**" Kyuubi said laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU…YOU…YOU FURBALL!" he southed thinking he insulted the fox. What he didn't know is that Kyuubi hated to be called a furball.

"**YOU FLESHBAG!**" the demon roared. "**How dare you? How dare you insult ME, the strongest being on earth. I could rip your head with a pinch. I could kill you, and then revive you only to kill you again.**"

"But you can't. All your power is seald in my gut. You can't do anything. You're just a fox trapped in a cage." Naruto said calmness in his voice.

"**Yeah! That's why I have a deal. Why don't you use a mask and hide behind it, while I train you. I know it's not like me to do this, but I'm bored here all alone and I'll even forgive you about the comment you said before. So, what do you say? Do you agree?**" the kyuubi said.

"I don't know. Can you stop all the attacks?" Naruto asked. "Can you make me strong? So I can be accepted by the village?

"**I'm sorry. Unfortunately, because of your status as a jinchuuriki you won't be accepted by the populace of the village. Not after THAT man made me do. But what I can do is tell you a lot of things, but first you need to prove yourself. Now wake up. You're in the middle of nowhere and somebody can come and kill you.**" Kyuubi said sending a youki pulse waking Naruto up and booting out Inoichi out of Naruto's mind.

"What happened? How did I get out?" Inoichi asked himself.

"You've heard something you didn't need to hear and someone didn't like that, so he got you out." Naruto said, reading Inoichi's mind. "Now get out or I will take drastic measures, and tell the Hokage that a puny cell and some weak guards won't keep me down, and if I escape I'm coming for his head."

**TWO DAYS LATER – In the courtyard**

Naruto was sitting on a bench looking at the sky. Now he knew why Shikamaru would do that. Staring at the sky, he sensed someone coming closer to him.

"Finally, the demon himself decided to visit us here in prison." A big guy said. "Remember me? Because I remember you and now I'm gonna make you pay."

"Yeah, I remember you." Naruto said in realization. "You were the one who almost ripped my eyes out of my head; I don't have time for you. Go away or you'll pay."

"You insolent brat!" he shouted running at the whiskered boy, but Naruto suddenly disappeared. "Where are you? Come and fight like a man."

"Behind you." He whispered in the mans ear. "Next time don't let your back so open. Now I've said you'll pay so here." When he finished, Naruto punched him in the face with so much strength that the man flied two feet into the air. Naruto went to the unconscious man and took out a small tube in wich he put a little blood in, and then he crashed the man's head with a chair he found. "I think you'll help me in the future." Naruto said looking at the small tube.

"Uzumaki. Step aside from the corpse." The guard shouted. "Solitary confinement waits you."

"Lead the way." Naruto said getting a wicked smirk on his face.

In the next 2 weeks Naruto spent in the solitary confinement, he visited the fox.

"**Good job gaki. You did a good job with that man.**" Kyuubi said grinning. "**But why did you finish the fight so fast?**"

"You know how much I hate to kill." Naruto said. "But even if I don't like it, for my plans to work I need to kill."

"**But even so, after all these years of planning, I still don't know your plan. So you want to fill me with your plan?" Kyuubi asked.**

"Wehen you 'opened' my eyes, I realized that the only solution to escape my fate is to remove the problem, so with the help of your 'deal', I had a chance of learning something important about Konoha. The security seals of the village and how ANBUs work." Naruto said trying to explain. "I already planned to 'remove' the 'mask' I had, but that Teme, Mizuki, gave me a chance of learning something so powerful that if u know what to do you can take the entire world under your thumb.

"**What are you talking about?**" The fox asked confused.

"You're really dumb sometimes, you know that?" Naruto said making the fox growl at him. "What was the last jutsu I learned before getting here?" He asked.

"**No way. So that's why you've learned it. I, Kyuubi, have to admit that you're not so dumb.**" Kyuubi said.

"Exactly. The Edo Tensei, the jutsu created by the second hokage, can help me take my revenge on Konoha." Naruto finished while looking at Kyuubi. "And in the next few days my clone should be finished gathering the ingredients for the jutsu and I can make my escape."

"**You turned to be more evil that I imagined**. **I'm so proud.**" The demon said.

"Now, the only thing to do is wait."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Uzumaki, you have visitors." The guard said. He grinned when he saw who he was. "_Kyuubi! Checkpoint!" _he said mentally to the fox. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? We were friends when we were young. It's me Ikamuzu." The now named Ikamuzu said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you now? So how are you? Why did you decided to visit me?" Naruto said winking to Ikamuzu. "How is your grandfather?"

"He died Naruto. Before his death he just told me to come to you and tell you that he still hates you, but you made him proud." Ikamuzu said. "And I wanted to deliver this box to you. He didn't tell me what's inside." He said winking.

"Visiting hours are done. Please leave now." A guard said.

As Naruto and the others inmates left for their cell, a grinning Ikaruzu, transformed into Naruto before dispelling himself without anybody seeing. He was a Kagebunshin.

"Finally the plan is almost complete, 2 more days and the plan starts." Naruto said to himself.

"**But how are you gonna summon them. You don't have bodies to sacrifice." Kyuubi said.**

"Fox, don't be so pessimistic. When my clone was gathering the blood, I made him do some research." Naruto explained. "You see the third pipe?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the fox. "That's Shinigami's chakra." He said making the fox gasp. "My father, when he seald you in me, he saled a little bit of shinigamis chakra in me. And I found out that not only his chakra is poisonous, but you can use Edo Tensei without bodies." Naruto explained. "I found this out searching through Orochimaru's old lab here in Konoha."

"**But why wait three days?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Because I want them to feel the wrath you gave them 13 years ago." Naruto said cryptically before going to sleep.

**NEXT DAY – In the courtyard**

Naruto was looking at the clouds again. He really needed to say thanks to Shikamaru.

"You! Demon! You aren't allowed here. Go back inside or we'll beat you." A guy surrounded by two more guys said. "Demons should not be allowed outside."

"_Thanks kami to this idiot. Now I can put my plans in motion._" Naruto thought smiling evilly. "You really wanna die?" he asked.

"You're just a demon in a kid's body. What can you do?" the man said underestimating Naruto.

"I can do this." The blonde said, disappearing from the spot he was, appearing in front of the man's face punching him so hard he flew into the wall denting it.

"BOSS!" one of the guys shouted. "You'll pay for that."

"Really? First you should look at yourself." Naruto said putting the blood on his hands in a small tube.

When the man looked down he could see a hole through his chest. He then screamed and fell on the ground dead.

"IKUZU!" shouted the last man standing. "DEMON! Prepare to die?"

The man started running at Naruto, but he was to slow. The man got close and punched Naruto's head, only to see that he punched air.

"Peekaboo, I see you!" Naruto said grabing the man's head and smashing it in the wall. "_Now just wait for the guards to come_" he tought.

"UZUMAKI! Freeze!" a guard shouted. When the other guards looked around the gasped seeing 2 of the most powerful prisoners they had, dead on the ground. "We should reall move all your things in the Solitary confinement."

**TWO HOURS LATER - Solitary confinement cell**

"Are you ready kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**As ready as I can be.**" Kyuubi responded.

"The D-Day starts." Naruto said making the hand seals for the Edo Tensei.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." **Naruto said, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why isn't anything happened?" he asked shocked.

"**Maybe you didn't used enough chakra.**" Kyuubi said. "**Try putting more**."

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.**" Naruto said again, putting so much chakra into it that you could see the grey for of the shinigami behind him. Suddenly 4 coffins rose from the ground. When the coffins opened you could see the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Konoha's White Fang himself, Hatake Sakumo. Their eyes were black with white irises and their skin was a pale white. After they opened their eyes, they kneeled.

"Master!" they simultaneous said.

"Now I can take m rev-What is it?" Naruto started to say before getting interrupted by Kyuubi.

"**We are too weak.**" Kyuubi said."**We need to get sronger to destroy Konoha, even with four of the strongest shinobi in the world.**"

"What do you want to do then?" Naruto asked.

"**Let's hide somewhere, train for two years, then come back and let the world know that Uzumaki Naruto is back. And we could get more ninja in your army.**" Kyuubi said

"I see. So you're not that stupid after all." The blond said.

"**Of cour-HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**" the fox shouted.

"Nothing. Anyway, we should get going." He said. "Hasirama, get us out of here."

"Hai!" the shodaime responded. "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**."

Suddenly roots started growing around them. When the roots got outside of the cell everyone started to panic.

"What's happening?" a random guard stated.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the solitary confinement!" said another guard.

When they got to the cell, they saw it was empty.

"Sound the alarm. Uzumaki Naruto escaped!" shouted the guard who checked the cell. "Find an ANBU. NOW."

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

"ANBU! Report!" Hiruzen said.

"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto escaped." The hawk masked ANBU said.

"Are you sure?" the hokage said.

"Yes." The anbu responded, suddenly the he froze. "Hokage-sama, behind you."

"What is it?" The sandaime asked turning his head. " Good god. It can't be true."

He could see the escapees on top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Konoha!" Naruto shouted getting everyone's attention. "Know this. Your end will come. Don't forget. You'll pay for everything you did to me. So wait in fear that someday you'll be destroyed."

After Naruto ended his speech, they disappeared in a puff of smoke and all konoha frozen in fear for what is to come.

So this is the second chapter of Naruto's Wrath, I don't know when I'll have the time to write the third chapter. I hope you'll like it and please review and I wanted to say that the plot holes you'll find will be solved in the future chapters.

Now I wanted to explain how Naruto's Edo Tensei worked. When Minato sealed the fox iside Naruto he also seal a little part of Shinigamis "chakra"(and a little part in Naruto is a very big part), and because of His chakra, he can summon the dead without using any body at all. He uses the special chakra to make bodyes out of thin air(don't ask me how, only Naruto knows) he just needs a little blod from the person he wants to revive, and because of that special chakra he doesn't need those special kunais that orochimaru uses to enslave the "zombies". They come already enslaved even if they retain their personality they are linked to Naruto. I hope this explain how Naruto's edo tensei works. If u have questions, please ask in a review.

DM2012 out.


	3. Little update

**VONGOLA GUARDIANS**

**SKY – TSUNA – NARUTO – NATSU**

**SUN – RYOHEI – ROCK LEE – KANGARYUU**

**STORM – GOKUDERA – KIBA – URI**

**RAIN – YAMAMOTO – OC – JIROU/KOJIROU**

**THUNDER – LAMBO – GYUUDON**

**CLOUD – HIBARI – SASUKE – ROLL**

**MIST – MUKURO/CHROME – ITACHI/OC – MUKUROWL**

**ARCOBALENO**

**SKY – LUCE/ARIA/YUNI – MITO/KUSHINA/? – N/A**

**SUN – REBORN – MINATO - LEON**

**STORM – FON – GAI – LICHI**

**RAIN – COLLONELO – JIRAYA - FALCO**

**THUNDER – VERDE – KAKASHI - KEIMAN**

**CLOUD – SKULL – TSUNADE - OODAKO**

**MIST – MAMMON – KURENAI - FANTASMA**

What if when Jiraya pushed Naruto in the ravine, he found a strange box? What if he found a starnge letter and 7 rings? Will Naruto revive the Vongola Clan, restore its reputation and become the next Sky Guardian.

AN: Ok. So this is my new idea. After watching all the episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it got to my mind and thought what if Naruto was the sky guardian by blood. So I thought a little and came up with this idea.

The story will take place like always in my stories, post time-skip. To story will follow naruto and his friends on the road to revie the Vongola Famiglia(Vongola Clan in my story), and run through lots of tough times.

I hope you'll like the idea. And sorry for my long absence but I'll try posting the new chapter of Naruto's Wrath today or tomorrow(after posting this), s I hope you didn't abandon me and Ninja Revolution will be back as soon as my ideas for it come back to me.

And if you will be looking for updates from me please follow my ne story "Updates", from now on there I will place updates concerning my stories and ideas or prototypes.

DM2012 out.


	4. Chapter 3

**THREE YEARS LATER. KONOHA. MIDNIGHT.**

Tsunade Senju, known as a Sannin and now the fifth Hokage. She became Hokage after the third, Hiruzen Sarutobi, died at the hands of Orochimaru, in the Chunnin exam finals, when Otogakure and Sunagakure attacked Konoha. She was reading an old report.

"So he was the Jinchiuriki of the Kyuubi? What made you betray Konoha, Naruto?" Tsunade thought but she was startled when an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama, someone infiltrated the village and he's attacking the villagers." The ANBU said.

"Who?" asked the busty blonde.

"We don't know, but as we speak a squad is pursuing him." The ANBU said before disappearing.

"I must see who it is." Tsunade said disappearing.

10 minutes later

The man who attacked the village was a tall man, spiky hair, and had a mask with squinted eyes, a handlebar mustache, and a wide smirk (A.N. think about the Guy Fawkes mask).

"Stop. In the name of Konoha, you are under arrest."

"You won't catch me with that speed." the Anonymous man said.

"Yes we will." Tsunade said coming from above, punching him straight into the earth, shattering it.

"Hokage-sama, you've caught him." The Neko-masked ANBU said.

"Take him to Ibiki." Tsunade responded.

"HAI!" the ANBU said disappearing with the body.

**WITH IBIKI.**10 minutes later.

"Did you find anything?" the blond asked.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, we can't make him say anything. He said that he'll only talk with you." Ibiki explained frowning. "But we can't let you enter. We don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't worry about me. Now let me in." Tsunade said.

**INSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM.**

"I see you woke up rather early from that punch, prisoner-san" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"I see you do pack a mean punch. No wonder you are the slug Sannin, Hokage-san." The man responded.

"Now, down to business. Why did you attack Konoha?" the Hokage asked.

"Because I wanted to lure someone out, and that person went straight into my net." He said.

Suddenly the light went out and the next second the light was back again, but something was wrong. When the light came up the strange man was free and Tsunade was in his place.

"What's happening? What did you do?" Tsunade shouted trying to break free.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I just want to talk with the new leader of the place who betrayed me." The man said, taking his mask of.

As he took of his mask slowly you could see two bangs of his hair covering the frame of his face and his eyes were different color. His right eye was sapphire blue, and his left eye was red with silted pupil. And six thick whisker marks on his face.

"Uzumaki." Tsunade said shocked.

"You know me? What a pleasure." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked still trying to escape from the ropes.

"Like I said, just wanting to talk." Naruto calmly said. "As we speak my force is surrounding Konoha, and I something happens to me while I'm in here, they will burn the village to the ground."

"You're bluffing! There's no way you could have so many people." Tsunade said underestimating the young blond in front of her.

"You say I'm bluffing. Let me show you something." Naruto said pulling a small device with a screen from his pocket. "Watch and see if I'm bluffing."

Tsunade watched in horror how 20 ninja were marching trough a southern part of the village burning some of the houses, but they weren't hurting anyone.

"Now tell me if I'm bluffing." Naruto said smirking.

"You bastard! You're insane!" shouted Tsunade struggling to get free and looking at Naruto with pain filled eyes.

"Did someone ever tell you what the definition of insanity really is?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice staring at Tsunade as he was staring into her soul. "Insanity is doing the exact… same fucking thing… over and over again expecting shit to change… That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I don't know, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, I killed him." He continued starting to walk slowly to Tsunade, caressing her face. "The thing is… He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I look, everywhere I looked all those fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing… over and over again thinking 'This time is going to be different' no, no, no please… This time is going to be different," he said going to the place he was standing before, turning to see Tsunade look with scared eyes at him." I don't like… The way…" he said punching the table in front of him and breaking it in half. " … you are looking at me… Okay. Do you have a fucking problem in your head, do you think I'm bullshitting you, do you think I'm lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!... It's okay. I'm gonna calm down, don't worry. The thing is… Alright, the thing is I will kill you…and it's not like I am fucking crazy." He finished seeing Tsunade terrified of him. "But beware, that if you try to subestimate me again you will die. And it will be a painful death."

Suddenly the light went out and came back the next second. When the light came back Tsunade was free, the room unlocked and with Naruto nowhere to be seen. The door blew by the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" Ibiki said.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright, maybe a few nightmares, but I'll be alright." Tsunade responded. "What about the village is somebody hurt."

"About that. It seems that the images Uzumaki showed you were false. We weren't attacked or surrounded." Ibiki responded

"God dammed. And I herd he used to be a ball of sunshine. What or who changed him so much?" Tsunade asked herself remembering what the reports said about him."What was he trying to tell me?"

"Hokage-sama. You should come and see this. Fast." The ANBU said running outside.

When they got outside, they could see Naruto floating in the air, flanking him were the third Raikage and the third Tsuchikage and in the background you could see the four Hokages each on his own head. (A.N. this happened before Tsunade's head was engraved) When everybody saw this, it was like the earth stood still. Everyone was so shocked that nobody could move."

"I can't believe they're so dumb." Naruto said chuckling. "I see you are still the weakling that you were before I left. But don't worry. You'll disappear. I don't know when. But I'll be sure that I'll burn every one of you. But this is not the time. I only came to tell you that anything you'll do to grow stronger, to escape your ultimate faith, it will be in vain." Naruto said disappearing in a flash of light with all the edo tensei corpses.

"Tsunade-sama, this is grave." Ibiki said. "If he could summon the strongest shinobi in the elemental continent, imagine what he could do."

"This is an emergency. Call the council." Tsunade shouted to a couple of ANBU. "I still don't understand what made you like this Naruto." she tought.

**COUNCIL CHAMBER. 3 hours later.**

"Hokage-sama, what is the emergency? It isn't like you to call us at this time." Shikaku said.

"Father is right. This must be some troubling news to call us like this. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"We've got a visitor. A visitor that I couldn't believe I'll see in my life time." Tsunade cryptically said.

"Who was it?" a chubby councilor from the civilian council asked.

"Why is the civilian council here, anyway, he is or was my godson." Tsunade continued.

Everyone who knew who her godson was stared at her with wide eyes.

"I think you saw the show he was putting earlier outside." She said making Shikamaru confused.

"Who is your godson, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"You know him as Uzumaki Naruto." She explained. Hearing her Shika's eyes went wide as well.

"I thought he died in the Mizuki incident. How can he be alive?" The lazy said.

"What I'll say right now is an S-Ranked secret so civilian's…OUT!" she said before shouting the last word making the civilians piss themselves and running for the door only for one guy to go in another door. "That's the store room, you idiot." She said only to hear a sorry and run outside with the speed of the yondaime hokage. "Now that we are alone we can talk."

"Are you sure you want to tell him this?" asked one Hyuga Hiashi.

"I'm very sure." Tsunade said.

And so, she told the story all the way to what happened last night. Shikamaru and some in the shinobi council were shocked. After she finished telling them what happened, Tsunade waited silently for a moment before she had an epiphany.

"Maybe we should tell his entire class." She said smirking.

"Sorry for this, but ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" shouted Iruka coming from the store room.

"You're dead! You aren't supposed to be here!" Shika shouted pointing at Iruka and muttering it's 'it's just a dream. I'll wake up in 5 minutes'.

"No. It's not a dream and I'm alive thanks to Naruto." Iruka said.

"But how are you alive if the third sealed you. " Shika said confused.

"That's what Tsunade was trying to say before getting interrupted by Iruka." Shikaku explained getting nods from the other heads and a pout from Iruka.

"I tell all the rookies what happened." Tsunade said.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE. The next morning.**

"I wonder why we were called in this office?" Sakura asked wandering.

In the office Shikamaru were present, also Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hokage-sama called for all of you to tell you something." Shizune said.

"I think I know already what's this about. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade entered the room.

"I have something very important to tell you, but you must remember that all the things I will tell you is an S-Ranked secret so it must stay here." Tsuande started. "Shikamaru last night you heard just half of the story." Shikamaru nodded making Tsunade continue. "You all know Uzumaki Naruto?" at this Hinata freezed and everyone nodded.

"Poor soul, he died too young." Choji said.

"He was just a dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke's right." Ino and Sakura both shouted.

"I lost my pranking partner, without him pranking isn't the same." Kiba said looking at the ground.

Hinata just sobbed looking at the ground too.

"Even if I didn't know him too well he was a very bright child. My Kami bless his soul." Shino said emotionless.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said making all in the room look at him.

"Yeah. Shikamaru is right. This is just too troublesome." Tsunade said making the kids look at her.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Hinata uncharacteristically shouted making the rookies shocked. "Don't you dare disrespect him in front of me." She started crying.

"Calm down now Hinata, Hokage-sama didn't try to disrespect him. So please calm down." Ino said tenderly trying to comfort her.

Sudently a screen appeared from the left wall and some static was showing on it.

"Now what I am about to show you will shock some of you so please sit down." Tsuande said pressing a button on the remote control. "This is footage from some of the cameras in T&I department."

On the screen they could see Tsunade being strapped to a chair wile a masked man on the other side of the room was talking.

"_Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I just want to talk with the new leader of the place who betrayed me." _Said tha masked man taking his mask off making all the rookie nine, except Shikamaru who knew already who's behind the mask, shocked.

"This can't be true. He's a fake. This isn't true." Hinata said getting more and more shoked.

"Unfortunately, I met him in person so this is indeed true." Tsunade said sadly turning off the screen for the good of everyone in the room.

"But the third said he was killed by Mizuki." Kiba shouted.

"That's what the third made you believe." said the busty blonde. "As you remember, he failed the graduation exams that year." At this everyone nodded. "So Mizuki tricked him to steal the Forbidden Scroll, saying that if he steals it successfully, he will become genin."

"But the dobe failed." Sasuke said making Hinata stare at him and Tsunade to shake her head.

"He successfully stole it." She said making Sasuke shocked. "Even if u think he is a dobe he was stronger than you. Anyways, after he stole it he was to meet with Mizuki in the forest, but Iruka intercepted him and told him to take the scroll back. But he was too late and in trying to protect Naruto he was stabbed in the back by Mizukis Fuuma Shuriken. That night Naruto witnessed his first death, which made him snap. After mauling Mizuki, he tried successfully the Edo Tensei a forbidden jutsu that revives a dead person at the cost of one alive person. So he used Edotensei to bring back Iruka from the dead using Mizuki. And so he was to be in prison for using a forbidden jutsu and killing a konoha ninja. When he got to prison he went into fight killing some prisoners and taking little of their blood, making the guards lock him up in Solitary Confinement. After one month one week and three days, while in solitary confinement he made his escape using Edo Tensei to summon the Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage and Sakumo Hatake." Tsunade explained finishing her story.

At this point all the rookies, even Shikamaru, were shocked. How could a academy student do all of that.

"How can a Academy Student do all of that?" Ino asked.

"The third had a theory. But for me to explain this theory I must reveal two more S-Ranked secrets." Tsunade said. "First. Does anybody know what happened to the Kyuubi?"

Sakura being the book smart there told them about kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi was killed 15 years ago by the Yondaime Hokage." Sakura explained.

"Wrong." Tsunade said. "Kyuubi is a mass of chakra. It cannot be killed. So he sealed it in a new born child. That child was Naruto." She finished making everyone shocked…again.

"But why would he use Naruto when there were so many kids in konoha?" Kiba asked.

"Do you think he would be so cruel to ask someone give their children to curs him for life?" Shikamaru asked making everyone look at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked.

"When did you find out, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"I had an entire night to think, and in the morning I realized, if you put the Yondaime and Naruto side by side and took off the whiskers, they were practically identical." Shikamaru explained.

"You don't mean." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto is the child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Shikamaru finished shocking them yet again.

"Now. I shocked you enough for today. I'm going to let you le-" Tsunade tried to say before getting interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Very good. I see you're smarter then you were three years ago." A voice said and everyone started looking for it. "Don't worry. You won't find me."

The monitor turned on and Naruto sitting on a throne made out of bone was on it.

"So you figured out who exactly I am. Very good." Naruto said grinning. "But you were a little wrong Tsunade-chan. You only told them half of the story. Because the other half it's imprinted in my mind and nobody knows it. If you want the story of my life, just torture the civilian council and your 'trusted' elders and maybe, just maybe you'll find it. But for now I'll kiss you goodbye." He finished. "Oh, and befor I forget, just know this…BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE."

"Wha-" Tsunade tried to say before the entire building exploded making the entire village enter a state of emergency.

**5 MINUTES AFTER EXPLOSION**

A group of 10 ANBUs and 5 jonin started to look for survivors.

"Keep searching. We must find someone alive." One of the ANBU said.

"Here. I found 2 survivors." A jonin said helping shikamaru and sasuke out of the rubble.

"Ke-ep dig-ing, you sh-ould fi-nd the res-t there." Shikamaru said before losing consciousness.

After 2 hours of searching and digging they found all the survivors.

"What's the status report?" Tsuande asked the Cat masked ANBU.

"We have 3 ANBUS, 1 jonin and 4 civilians dead, and about 30 people injured." The ANBU said.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Tsunade shouted. "When did he put the explosive in there? Is everyone who was in my office alright?"

"Nara Shikamaru and Sasuke Uchiha have a mild contusion, Inuzuka Kiba has a broken leg, Aburame Shino has a broken arm, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura have broken hip and Akimichi Choji a few scratches." The Cat ANBU reported.

"Ok. Get them to the hospital so I can heal them." Tsunade ordered. "Why would you do this Naruto?"

"Because this place reeks of insanity." A man said grinning leaving a shocked Tsunade on the ground.

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION. PRESENT TIME.**

"Are you sure you did the right thing, sir?" asked a man kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Yeah. Didn't you ever hear about 'Ruling by Fear'? I want to show them what true Fear is before killing them and throw their ashes down the sink. And how many time I say this, don't call me 'sir', call me naruto or son, after all I AM your child, Father." Naruto said.

"I understand, si-I mean Naruto." Minato said emotionless.

"That's better. Now that I got what I was looking for, we must go on a trip to Uzushiogakure. And if the trip is successfully than you will get an upgrade in rank. Let's go." The whiskered blond said.

"Yes sir." Minato said getting a glare from Naruto. "I mean, Yes son."

END CHAPTER 3

Finally don with this chapter. This will not be an action packed chapter. Sorry guys. I hope you like it like the other chapters. Pleas review and tell me what I did right, what I did worng and if you like it so far.

The next thin I wanted to ask you was, do you like my new idea for a crossover. After I marathoned all 203 epsiodes of katekyo hitman reborn, it came to me. I know that other tried crossover like this but I want to take a shot at it and if the story will have a negative effect I won't continue with it.

P.S. This was my longest chapter for this story.

So read and review, everyone!

DM2012 out


	5. Chapter 4

**I know this is fast for me but here is the forth chapter of Naruto's Wrath. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**LAST TIME IN NARUTO'S WRATH**

_"That's better. Now that I got what I was looking for, we must go on a trip to Uzushiogakure. And if the trip is successfully than you will get an upgrade in rank. Let's go." The whiskered blond said._

_"Yes sir." Minato said getting a glare from Naruto. "I mean, Yes son."_

**CHAPTER 4**

Uzushiogakure.

The land hidden in the Whirlpool.

Home of the Uzumaki.

Nobody could believe that a clan so powerful as the Uzumaki could disappear so quickly.

When Naruto got to the ruins of once beautiful city, for the first time in his life, he was shocked. He couldn't believe that such strong people could fall like they had. He couldn't believe that he was a part of such a strong clan. He was thankful for that because now that he found those ruins he could raise hell in Konoha for betraying both him and his clan.

"Father." Naruto started. "When mother was alive, did you visit this place?"

"I was here once. But even being a Konoha ninja they didn't trust outsiders that much so I wasn't shown all the mysteries behind this place, but even now I can remember bits and pieces of how my visit went." Minato explained. "It was thanks to Kushina that I was even allowed in the heart of the city. It was thanks to Kushina that I could see you." Minato said looking at Naruto. You could say that Minato was a little sad because how Naruto turned to be. He trusted the villagers to treat Naruto as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. "Your mother would be proud, even if you turned like this." Minato muttered.

"Huh, did you say something?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't worry. Now let's check the ruins for something valuable." Minato ordered.

"Yo. Even if you are my father, nobody and I say NOBODY orders me around." Naruto said releasing killer intent even if Minato isn't affected by it. "Understood?"

"HAI. I'm sorry." Minato responded looking sad at Naruto when he turned around. "_What could possibly happen to you to become like this?_" Minato thought.

**2 HOURS LATER**

About 2 hours later of searching they couldn't find anything. So they returned o the center of the village.

"Have you find anything, Father?" Naruto asked glaring at the ruins.

"Sorry. I couldn't find anything in this place. Everything is too damaged to find something." Minato responded sighing at his son's behavior. "I'll start searching again in detail to see if I find something."

"Don't. We'll wait for the others to return then we'll start again. Sorry for my behavior earlier." Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry. I know you're angry. I can understand why too. After all you're my son." Minato said hugging Naruto, making the little blond remember some forgotten emotion. "Let's set the camp."

"HAI!" Naruto shouted making Minato look at him confused. Maybe he finally acknowledged him as a 'father' not just a pawn.

**MORNING. LOCATION: UZUSHIOGAKURE**

"BEHIND YOU!" Minato shouted. As Naruto turned he got punched in the stomach losing all his air. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Even if you're so strong a little genin could defeat you if you aren't paying attention. AGAIN." He explained.

They got in their respective battle stance, when suddenly they disappeared from sight. They started punching at each other. Naruto had the upper hand in the beginning of the battle, but as the fight went on he started to lose his concentration and lose his defense. Minato started punching Naruto harder and harder till Naruto snapped and transformed into the third tailed Kyuubi. As Naruto roared, wind started to pick up the debris, flung it at the dead Hokage. As Minato started defending himself, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked Minato into the ground. When Minato wanted to pull himself up, he felt a very heavy pressure. Looking up he could see Naruto in his Nine Tailed Form creating a Bijuu Bomb. Not wanting to damage the island further he took out a tri-pronged kunai and toss it at the jutsu making it disappear. Seeing this Naruto lost all his concentration making his form fail and return to normal.

"How can you be so strong?" Naruto asked shocked of the battle results.

"Don't be so disappointed. I am…or was a Kage; I annihilated an entire battalion of Iwa ninja in a blink. So don't be disappointed. You've really grew in strength since 3 years ago when you summoned us." Minato praised Naruto. "You made me use the Space – Time Barrier. The only one that made me use it was the Kyuubi himself. So don't look so down. You really improved yourself. But there is a problem. Whit this end of training you hit a wall. You won't get more powerful than this."

"What? WHY?" Naruto shouted.

"It's not for me to say. You must find out why for yourself." Minato explained. "I'm sorry."

**2 DAYS EARLER. LOCATION: KONOHA**

Tsuande was busy as usual, but today she got a very strange letter. The letter she received contained very useful information. Uzumaki Naruto's location. She didn't know from who or when she got it. She just found it this morning on her desk. At first she thought that this could be a trap, but why would that person risk himself just for this letter.

"Get me Uchiha Sasuke right now!" the blond Hokage ordered.

"HAI Hokage-sama!" one of the ANBU responded.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Tsunade said out loud.

**2 DAYS LATER. LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

"I hope Tunade-sama Is right." Sakura said. "But I don't know why she made this team. The two of us and Kakashi-sensei would have been enough."

"Don't worry. I'm a jounin as strong as Kakashi. And she made this team because Kiba and Hinata are trackers so we could find Naruto easier." Sasuke explained smiling.

"Sasuke. How much till we arrive on the island?" Kiba asked getting antsy of waiting.

"Just a little bit." Sasuke shouted back. "When we get on the island we should set up camp."

"Sasuke-san is right." Hinata said. "We should rest a little before we begin the mission."

"Hinata, how many times did I tell you, just call me Sasuke." Sasuke said getting annoyed at how Hinata calls him.

"I won't promise anything, Sasuke-san." Hinata responded, making Sasuke's eyes twitch, annoyed by Hinata, but he was a little happy seeing Hinata smiling. When she found out that Naruto was bad, she stopped smiling, from then on everyone even himself tried to make her smile eve a little, but it seems that only one man can make her smile… "_Naruto, where are you?" he thought._

"Uchiha-sama! We're getting close to the shore!" the captain of the ship yelled. "But we must be careful of the whirlpools!"

"Okay. I'm gonna tell my teammates to help as much as we can!" Sasuke yelled back. "Everyone!" He shouted getting their attention. "We must help the crew get over these whirlpools. Ask around who needs help and help them."

"HAI!" the three chunnin shouted.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The jounin muttered.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Finally, it's over." Kiba said dropping on the ground.

"Be on guard. Anything could happen." Sasuke said serious.

"What can happ-"Kiba said annoyed when suddenly the ship trembled. "What's happening?"

"Let's go on the deck and see." The raven said.

When they go on the deck they could see half of the crew dead and a tentacle on board.

"What's happening?" Sasuke shouted.

"Ninja pirates." The captain shouted. "They're the ones that protect the island shore. We need to somehow defeat them so we can get on the island."

"Sakura, find way to their boat and destroy it. Kiba, Hinata you're with me. Try and defeat as many pirates as you can. Let's do this." Sasuke explained.

"HAI!" the trio shouted.

**With Sakura**

"Let's see. How can I get to their boat? Hmm. YEAH, that's it!" Sakura shouted as she put a kunai through a cannonball then she tied the wire coming from the cannon ball to her belt. "I'm so dying if this doesn't work." She said as the cannon fired sending her flying to the pirate ship. She needed to time her fall so she could destroy the ship in one try. "Closer, closer, little closer, NOW!" she shouted as she was almost at the pirate ship. "SHANNARO!" she yelled, sending chakra to her fist and punching the ship making toothpicks out of it. "I did it." She said before looking down and seeing that she is falling directly into a whirlpool. "Fuck me."

**With Sasuke**

"**Chidori Senbon!**" Sasuke shouted impaling 4 pirates with his chakra infused senbons. "Hinata can you see Sasuke's progress?"

"Hai. She is flying at the pirate boat as we speak." Hinata said punching another three pirates. "She's gonna tear the ship apart in 3...2...1...NOW. **KAITEN!**" Hinata said as she did the rotation and killed another 3 pirates. "Sasuke, do something, Sasuke's gonna fall into a whirlpool."

"Understood." Sasuke said disappearing. "Gotta think fast!" He said tying a rope to the wooden rail and throwing it at Sakura. "Catch it!" the jounin shouted at the pink haired girl. Sakura caught the rope and started to pull herself out of the water.

"You saved me. Thanks." Sakura said thankful.

"Don't thank me. If Hinata wouldn't had tell me that you'll die I wouldn't have know that you were on the verge of dying.

"WATCH OUT!" was the last thing Sasuke heard before the ship steered into a whirlpool and destroyed the ship.

**UNKNOWN TIME. LOCATION: UNKNOWN.**

"Ugh. What hit us?" Sakura muttered looking around seeing only an unconscious Hinata. "Hinata, wake up. Wake up!"

"Am I alive?" Hinata comically asked. "Sakura, you're alive. Thank lord."

"I am alive but the boys aren't around so we must search for them. Let's go!" Sakura said helping Hinata get up.

**With Sasuke. LOCATION: Unknown Camp**

"My head. What's happening? Why can't I move?" Sasuke asked himself.

"So, the Sleeping Beauty has finally waked up. I can't believe Konoha would sent their best ninja to die like this." An unknown person said. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." The same person said grabbing Sasuke's chin and turning his head. "I SAID LOOK AT ME, MOTHERFUCKER!"

When Sasuke saw who the person was, he froze. In front of him was standing none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked. "WHO SENT YOU!" he shouted grabbing Sasuke's neck and lifting him in the air. Sasuke kept his silence. "So that bitch found out about my location. Don't worry, I won't leave any of you alive. I'll send you back to Konoha in tiny boxes and show Tsunade what I'm capable of." Naruto said going into one of the shacks in the camp. "Before I forget, don't worry about your two little bitches. I'll find them and send them with you in those little boxes."

**30 MINUTES LATER.**

Sasuke was waiting for Kiba to wake up and try to make their escape. When Kiba woke up they found something else. They couldn't use chakra. So they needed to make their escape without chakra. Easier said than done.

"Kiba, man, wake up!" Sasuke silently shouted. "We need to break out of here."

"Oh man, what hit me? Where am I?" Kiba said waking up. "Huh? What's happening? Where are we? Where are the girls?"

"Shut up! Or they'll hear us." Sasuke said trying to break the nod of the rope. "What the hell? Why can't I use my chakra?"

"Let me try it." Kiba said trying to mold it but failed. "What the? What's happening?"

"I don't know but you'll be surprised who is our captor." Sasuke said feeling bad for Kiba. He remembered how well they understood each other, that's why when they planned a prank it worked so well.

"Who?" Kiba said confused.

"So I see you didn't break out yet." Naruto said coming in the room. "Oh…OH…I see that the other sleeping beauty woke up. How are you, my friend?"

When he saw Naruto, Kiba was shocked. "Oh, what's the matter, did the cat eat your tongue?"

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered. He couldn't believe it. Tsunade was right after, even if he didn't want to believe, Naruto was indeed the man who attacked the Hokage and blew the building. "Why? Why did you turn out like this Naruto? Explain!" Kiba shouted making Naruto scowl.

"Why should I explain myself to you? Huh, tell me why. TELL ME WHY, MOTHERFUCKER? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Naruto started shouting while pointing a pistol at Kiba's head. "Do you like this? I found it while scavenging this island. Do you know what it can do? It can blow your brains out of your head before you could say 'STOP'. Do you wanna try it? No? Then let me show you what it can do." Naruto said pointing the gun at a Edo Tensai guard. Then he pushed the trigger and the next moment the guard's head was blown to pieces. "See? You like it? Do you wanna feel what he's feeling right now." He continued pointing at the dead guard.

"You killed him. You killed…..WHY? WHY DID YOU KILLED THAT INNOCENT MAN?" Kiba shouted trying to break the rope and attack Naruto.

"Don't worry. He's not dead." Naruto said pointing to the reforming guard. "He cannot die. Anyway be good and maybe I'll bring you a gift." After finishing his sentence they could hear female screaming. "I see that the gift is already here. I'll bring it later after I break it a little." He started laughing.

"That was Sasuke's voice. We must escape and fast. We don't know what he will do to them if he caught them." Sasuke said trying to break the nod. "Why is it so strong?"

"Done." Kiba said going to cut Sasuke's nod with a kunai. "Now let's go and see what's happening."

They exit the room and started making their way to the outside and see if both Sakura and Hinata are alright. But when they got outside they froze. They could see Sakura and Hinata tied to a log in the center of the camp in only their underwear. They could see a group of pirates approaching them. The next thing they did made their blood boil. The pirates started raping them. Kiba, angered by this, jumped from his hideout, ignoring Sasuke's warnings. When he closed on the pirates, suddenly they all turned to him, including the girls, and gave an evil smirk.

"I didn't know you'll love to try this baby this much." Naruto said appearing from behind a crate, shooting Kiba in the back with his pistol. "Waste of ammo."

"KIBA!" Sasuke shouted running to the chunnin.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll make it, please say to my mom that I'm sorry for leving them so early in life…" Kiba said before getting interrupted by Sasuke.

"Stay with me, please stay with me. Akamaru is waiting for you back home, your sister and your mother too. What do I say to them when they see you're not returning with me?" the jounin said desperately. "What about Asuka? She'll be devastated when she hears you died."

"Touching scene, but wait I'm not affected by this." Naruto said laughing, shooting Kiba in the head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted running to Naruto with a kunai in his head intending to stab the evil man in the heart.

"No you don't." Naruto said before pointing the gun at Sasuke and shooting him in the shoulder. "Fuck, I need to get used to this things recoil."

"ARGHH!" Sasuke said writhing in pain on the floor. Naruto approached his body.

"It hurts like a bitch, doesn't it. Naruto said. "But don't worry I'll leave you alive, but be sure to find your bitches before me or what you saw happen outside just a moment before, will be real. Understand?" he continued. "UNDERSTAND, MOTHERFUCKER?" Naruto finished pulling Sasuke's head up by his hair. "Now run, run into the jungle like a bitch and find your bitches, but if I see your face again, I won't be this merciful. Now, bye bye."

After that speech, Sasuke couldn't take the pain anymore and sweet unconsciousness caught him.

**2 HOURS LATER.**

"What happened here?" said Sakura. "Are you sure this is the place that you saw?"

"When I've searched with my Byakugan, this place had a lot of commotion going on, but because the use of chakra is limited in this place, the image was fuzzy." Hinata explained.

"Let's search he-" Sakura said before freezing up. "SASUKE!" she shouted. "No no no, this can't be happening , you're not dead, please stay with me."

**10 minutes later**

"Ok he's stable. I closed the wound. The only thing he needs is to rest." Sakura said looking up at Hinata.

"That's good, but now we must find Kiba." Hinata said. "Let's search this palace up."

**30 minutes later**

"We didn't find anything. I wonder where Kiba went." Sakura said.

"you sh-oul-d stop lo-ki-ng for him." Sasuke stuttered.

"Sasuke you're awake!" Sakura said excited.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. "Why should we stop searching?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything." Sasuke said looking at the ground on the verge of crying.

"You don't mean that." Hinata said. "Kiba won't die that easy. This isn't true." She continued crying.

"Unfortunately is true. He was shot once in the back and onc in the head." Sasuke explained. "If you didn't find the body, it means that they took the body."

"Who took the body, Sasuke? WHO?" Hinata shouted, but she froze when she heard what Sasuke said.

"Naruto." The jounin said.

"Explain to us what happened." Sakura said, comforting Hinata.

After he explained all the detals to the girls, they were shocked. How could a goofy, loud and obnoxious boy, turned into an ruthless and evil man.

"We should try and make our way to the shore and find a way to escape this island." Sakura said. "It's obvious that we are not welcomed here."

"You two go. I'll stay here and have a talk with Naruto." Hinata said. Afire could be seen burning in her eyes.

"You can't. He'll kill you on the spot. He's not the same boy you knew." Sasuke tried to explain wthout success.

"I don't care. I want to see for myself if he's really that evil." The Byakugan user said.

"Ok. I see you won't listen to us, but e careful and return to us…alive. That's an order." Sasuke said looking serious.

"Hai, sir. I won't disappoint you." Hinata said. "You too be careful. This jungle is dangerous."

"Don't you worry. Sakura will protect me." Sasuke said smiling. "Isn't that true Sakura?"

"Hai, sir!" Sakura exclaimed.

**1 HOUR LATER. LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

"Let's see if they actually run." Naruto said looking at a screen with the island mad. On it there were three red dots, two together and one alone heading straight to where he was. "So I see one bird want's to have a word with me. Let him or her alone. I'll have a word with the intruder." He said to a guard.

**With Hinata**

"_Why Naruto? Why did you turn out like this?" _Hinata was thinking running through the jungle. "Why did you turned evil?"

"Because that was what I wanted." Naruto said who came from behind the three punching her so hard that she lost consciousness.

**30 MINUTES LATER. LOCATION: NARUTO'S BASE CAMP**

"Wakey Wakey, little hummingbird." Naruto said near Hinata's head. "WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!" he shouted making Hinata jump awake. "Finally, I thought you escaped after what I did to little Kiba. So, did you see him? Oh, I forgot you arrived to late." Naruto said laughing maniacally.

"What have you done to him you bastard?" Hinata shouted trying to escape from her bond.

"I didn't do anything, this did all the work." The crazy man said pointing at his gun. "But don't worry, he is on his way home…in a box."

"YOU'RE INSANE!" the girl shouted making Naruto scowl.

"You're the one insane. Think about it, what did you try over and over and over again to tell me?" Naruto said rotating his finger. "Maybe if you could FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE OR EVEN LOVE ME I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE TRYING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" he continued. "If anyone of you would have acknowledge me and didn't try to sabotage me or try to hurt me or even try to kill me, I wouldn't be here. If you would have respected the Yondaime's last wish of treating me like a hero for containing the FUKING Kyuubi, I wouldn't be here. Think about it. I'm not the one insane, you all are the ones insane." He finished. "Sedate her and take her to the beach, they should find her there. Be lucky that I'm merciful and allow you to escape. Now sleep."

"I'm sorry, but you will be the one to sleep. I'm sorry for this." Hinata said locking eyes with Sasuke who was hidden in a tree.

"Wha-" Naruto started saing before freezing from seeing blood on his chest. His blood.

"Now die you motherfucker. This is for Kiba." Sasuke said pushing the kunai deeper in Naruto's heart.

Naruto was shocked. How could they outsmart him. How could such ants kill someone like him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in his dying breath. Suddenly he fell on his knees and fell flat on his face.

"Finally, he's dead. I can't believe that we lost Kiba, but his sacrifice wasn't in vain. And I'm sorry for using you as bait." Sasuke said to Hinata helping her from the ground. "And I'm sorry for making you see this."

"No problem. It's not your fault for Naruto turning like this. It's the villagers fault for not respecting the Yondaimes last wish." Hinata calmly said looking back at Naruto's body. "Now let's go home. We lost too much already."

"Okay. Sakura's waiting for us on the shore with a boat. Let's go." Sasuke said entering the jungle.

What neither of the two saw was Naruto's red eyes snap open and his evil smirk before melting into the ground.

**UNKNOWN TIME. LOCATION: A CAVE SOMWHERE IN UZUSHIOGAKURE**

"Sir, we found something strange." One of the pirates said. "It's a gate with weird symbols on it."

"Let's see it then." Naruto said going after the pirates.

**Deeper in the cave**

"Here it is." The same pirate who leaded the way said.

"Fascinating, I can't believe this actually exists." Naruto said looking at the gate with wide eyes.

"Naruto, do you know what this gate is?" Minato asked curiously from the back.

"I don't know what it does but I've seen pictures of it." Naruto said fascinated by this. "The Great Gate of Ywain. Not much is known about this gate, but it is said that it could lead to great treasures or it could lead to unknown disasters, depends on the one who opens the door." He explained looking at the gate. "I can't believe it was actually hidden in here."

"Then let's open it and see what's behind it. I bet there's lots of gold." An exited pirate said going to open the gate.

"Stop that idiot! Don't let him open it!" Naruto shouted. Fortunately his guards stopped that pirate in time. You idiot, we don't know what's behind it. Let's be caucious." Naruto said making a clone. "You go and try to open the gate."

"Hai, boss!" the clone said going to the gate and pushing it wide open.

Suddenly the gate opened and a blinding white light came from inside the gate. Everyone tried to protect their eyes from the light, but there were some unlucky men who didn't protect theirs and went blind. When the light faded a silhouette of a man could be seen. He wore a black long trench coat, black leather pants with some kind of weapon strapped to his leg, and a pair of army boots. His hair was a dark blond with red tips and his eyes were dark shade of blue with little striations.

"Where am i?" said the starnge man shocking all the people present.

"You're in my domain. Now bow to your king." Naruto said to the strange man.

"Who are you?" said the strange man shocking Naruto when he appeared behind him and put a long black blade coming from his wrist, but the most shocking thing was that Naruto and the strange man looked the same. "Now tell me, where am I and who are you?"

**End Chapter**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**YWAIN**

**1. GENDER: Masculine**

**2. USAGE: Welsh Mythology**

**3. Meaning & History**

**Form of OWAIN used by the 12th-century French poet Chrétien de Troyes for his Arthurian tales.**

**4. Related Names**

**4.1 VARIANTS: Owain, Yvain**

**4.2 OTHER LANGUAGES: Eugenios, Eugenius (Ancient Greek), Eógan (Ancient Irish), Evgeni (Bulgarian), Eugen (Croatian), Eugen, Evžen (Czech), Eugene, Gene, Owen (English), Eugène (French), Uxío (Galician), Eugen (German), Eoghan, Owen (Irish), Eógan, Eoghan (Irish Mythology), Eugenio (Italian), Evgenij (Macedonian), Eugeniusz (Polish), Eugênio (Portuguese), Eugen (Romanian), Evgeni, Evgeniy, Evgeny, Yevgeni, Yevgeniy, Yevgeny, Genya, Zhenya (Russian), Eoghan, Euan, Ewan, Ewen (Scottish), Eugen (Slovak), Eugenio (Spanish), Yevheniy (Ukrainian), Owain, Owen (Welsh) **

**Author's note:**

**I can't believe how fast I was done with this chapter. Strangely, I was watching an episode of Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia when I came with the idea for this chapter, I don't know why, it just came to me. So I'm glad that after 4 days of squashing my brain I finished the forth chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please read and please leave a review, but not one of those reviews with one word, 10 words minimum. Please. Tell me if it good. And for the note, I used Ywain because in English it means Eugene, which is the name of my best friend who likes this story. Seeya next time.**

**P.S. this was my longest chapter.**

**DM2012 out. **


	6. Chapter 1 rewrite

This is a rewrite of the first chapter in another setting. I've reread the first chapter and I saw it was full of mistakes and plot holes and I've decide to rewrite this chapter. And it's your choice if I should continue with how it is right now or should I rewrite all the chapter to match the rewrite.

**Chapter Start.**

He was hated. Hated for something he cannot control. Hated because the ignorance people have. Uzumaki Naruto was the "demon" boy of Konoha. That was the nickname the villagers gave him because he kept them safe from one of the strongest creatures that roamed the earth, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Naruto was a small boy, with spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and he had whiskers, something strange for a human. He wore an orange tracksuit with a spiral on the back.

Everything started to change at the Chunnin Exams, when Orochimaru, with his village, invaded Konoha. Even though it was a failure, the snake Sannin managed to kill one of Naruto's precious people who prevented him from going insane. On that unfaithful day, Orochimaru killed Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and Naruto's step-grandfather.

**[Flashback]** – Chunnin exam. Failed invasion.

"Jiji, you can't die. You mustn't die. Who'll take care of Konohamaru? Who'll take care of this damned village?" Naruto said. "Who'll take care of me?" he whispered.

"*cough*Don't worry, Naruto. Even if I leave this place there are people that care about you so, even if I die, you'll have precious people. Please take care of you and protect what's precious to you." Hiruzen said on his dying breath touching Naruto's heart. "And remember I won't go away from your heart." He finished smiling and slowly closing his eyes.

"Jiji. JIJI." Naruto shouted. "Wake up! Please wake up! You can't die yet. PLEASE!" Naruto shouted shaking Hiruzen's dead body.

"NARUTO. STOP." A deep voice shouted. "He's dead. You can't do anything to bring him back." The voice continued.

"Where were you? Where were you when he needed you the most, Jiraya? You could've of help him against Orochimaru. So why weren't you there, next to your sensei?" Naruto shouted at Jiraya.

He froze when he heard what Naruto said. He understood Naruto. He lost dear people to him. So why wasn't he here when he was needed? Why?

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto shouted disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**[Flashback end]**

That was the first phase to the blonde's insanity waking up.

After the third died, the 'honorable' council chose Jiraya as Hokage but he refused, so the second option was Tsunade, the slug Sannin. Then the second phase happened.

**[Flashback]** – Tsunade's retrieval. Snake problems.

"Tsuande, don't do it!" Jiraya shouted. "He won't do it. He won't revive Nawaki and Dan."

"Oh. What a reunion. I can't believe my teammates wanted to meet me." Orochimaru said. "How is our dear sensei…oh wait, I forgot, I killed him." He continued taunting Jiraya.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh so the kyuubi brat is here too, what a surprise." The snake said with sarcasm in his voice. "So hime what do you choose? Reviving your brother and lover or leading a village who took everything from you, and be fast I don't have all the time."

"I'll do it." Tsunade said walking to the snake Sannin with glowing hands.

"Tsunade don't do it. Please be reasonable." Jiraya shouted.

Suddenly Kabuto appeared and kicked Tsunade away from Orochimaru.

"Kabuto what are you doing?" Orochimaru said shocked at his right-hand man.

"She was trying to kill you." Kabuto explained.

"So that's the case. I knew I did something right when I chose you, Kabuto. So, Tsunade-hime, you don't want to see your brother and lover alive. Too bad, because now you need to die." Orochimaru said launching a blade at Tsunade, but it never connected. When Tsunade looked up to see what happened, she saw Naruto clutching his heart.

"Nobody touches the new Hokage." Naruto said making a one hand Rasengan. "Now you die." He continued running at the Sannin.

"Too slow." Orochimaru said appearing in front of Naruto with his sword. "I wish I had more time to experiment on you, but now it's too late." Orochimaru said stabbing Naruto with the sword.

"NARUTO!" both Tsunade and Jiraya shouted.

Tsunade shunshine to Naruto, ripped his jacket and started closing the wound.

"Don't you dare die on me. I won't let you die." Tsunade said crying.

"I believe*cough* I won our bet." Naruto said ripping Tsunade's necklace from her neck. "And I won't*chough* die till I become Hokage." He finished.

Suddenly red chakra started surrounding Naruto's body. When Jiraya saw this he shunshined with Tsunade from Naruto.

"What are you doing? He needs to be healed." Tsunade half-shouted at Jiraya.

"You idiot, he would kill you if you stayed there any longer. Look." Jiraya explained pointing at Naruto.

Jiraya was right. Where Naruto stood there wasn't a sign of grass and everything the chakra touched withered away.

"**Now you'll pay**." A kyuubified Naruto said.

"Fool." Orochimaru said. Suddenly the red chakra disappeared and Naruto fell flat on his face.

"Jiraya, remember this, if you don't take care of him, I will and it won't be pretty. " Orochimaru said before disappearing with Kabuto.

**[Flashback end]**

After that, Tsunade came back to the village and became the Hokage. But something in Naruto changed. Even if he was unconscious he could hear everything that was said. He couldn't believe Orochimaru was so strong. He dissipated Kyuubi's chakra with a look and he can bring the dead back. He wanted to know how.

After Naruto got out from the hospital and a little confrontation with Sasuke he started to search for this magical jutsu that can bring back the dead.

Two weeks later and a visit to the forbidden part of the library he found what he was searching for. The jutsu was something that the Nidaime Hokage invented.

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.

Some people say that the second Hokage invented this jutsu so he can bring back warriors, some say that he invented the jutsu so he can bring bck his loved ones, but Naruto was sure that it was invented for both those reasons but after Tobirama discovered what must be sacrificed he labeled as a kinjutsu and locked it away till today when one Uzumaki Naruto will discover the scroll.

He trained with it, in secret of course. If someone found that he was training with a kinjutsu he would be arrested for treason.

In two month he had perfect control over the jutsu. And he improved it. Because the requirements were so big he decided to use his clones as a vessel. It worked. So for an entire month he trained, summoning civilians and weak shinobi, till he had perfect control, but nobody needed to know that he could use this jutsu or he'll be toast, baut that won't matter because the third phase happened 2 days later.

**[Flashback]** – Sasuke's successful retrieval.

"Sasuke, you know that you don't have to leave the village to receive power. You could always get power in the village. Why betray Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"It's true that Konoha could give me power but going to Orochimaru will make me unstoppable." Sasuke responded. "Even if Konoha would give me power, it would be a slow process, too slow. Orochimaru promised me the power to kill my brother. Nobody can stop me from getting that power."

"You were like a brother to me. Sakura loved you, hell, all the villagers bowed to you like you were their god." Naruto reasoned. "All my life I wanted to be acknowledged by Konoha, be treated like a normal person. You've got all of that on a silver platter. So why? Why would you leave Konoha?"

"I've told you once, I need to kill my brother for what he had done, I need to avenge the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said. "And for that to happen…you must….DIE!" he shouted getting in front of Naruto and shoving a Chidor in the blond's chest.

"Why…wh*cough*y would y-ou do th-is to me?" Naruto slowly said.

"I need the power to kill Itachi." Sasuke said, a twitch in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"SASUKE!" Kakashi shouted.

The raven kid was about to run but Naruto was holding his arm through his chest so he couldn't escape.

"You won't go anywhere. I've made a promise to Sakura so you won't go anywhere." Naruto said preparing a Rasengan. "Now…GO TO SLEEP!" he shouted pushing the Rasengan in the Uchiha's chest, making Sasuke spin into a rock.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Kakashi shouted arriving at the scene. Only seeing Sasuke with a swirl burn on his chest, he turned to Naruto, "Why did you-.", but he stopped when he saw the blonde in a worse condition. "What happened?" the jounin said kneeling to Naruto.

"Don't worry sensei, I won't die. The fox is healing me as we speak but it may take longer than*cough usual. I'm sorry that I had to use the Rasengan on Sasuke, but I needed to stop him from*cough* going to the snake bastard." Naruto explained. "I'm sorry." He finished crying.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Now let's pick up Sasuke and go home." Kakashi said picking up Naruto.

**(Flash-Forward)** – Konoha's gates

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. "What happened to my little brother?"

"Don't worry. The he isn't in critical ondition anymore. The fox healed him enough. He's just unconscious. Sasuke too." Kakashi reported to the Holage.

"Let's get them to the hospital." Tsunade said shunshining with Kakashi and the boys.

**(Flash-Forward)** – Next Morning

"Ugh. My head what happ-*slap*" Naruto tride to said but a slap interrupted him.

"Why would you do such a thing? Why would you hurt Sasuke so bad?" Sakura shouted, having teary eyes.

"Sakura…" Naruto said looking down at his hands.

"You promised me that you'll bring him back in a way better condition that he is now." Sakura continued to shout. "I hate you."

"What?" Naruto slowly said in shock.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted running from the room.

"Why…Why is it always happening to me. Why? WHY?" He started to shout and cry. "This is the end….the last straw. They will feel MY WRATH."

**[Flashback end]**

That was the third and last phase. Then something in Naruto snapped. He made a choice that will forever change the history of not only konoha, but the entire world.

**[Flashback start]** – Plan of Betrayal

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"**We make an escape plan.**" A voice said.

"Really? That's it? What about torturing the villagers, destroying Konoha?" the blond said.

"**That will need to wait. We must gather people so we can create an army. You can't destroy Konoha as you are now. They will destroy you.**"** The same voice said.**

"Maybe you're right. But how can we get this army, Kurama. It's not like we can find one at Wallmart." Naruto said.

"**You idiot. The Edo Tensei jutsu. You trained with a jutsu for a month with over 6000 shadow clones. You've had, what, like a thousand years of knowledge for that jutsu and you can do it without hand seales and from what distance you want. You only need to think of the person you want to revive and he will come back from the dead.**"** Kurama explained to a shocked Naruto.**

"Really? I can't do all that? I didn't even know." Naruto said really enthusiastically obvious that he really didn't know all of this.

"**You really are an idiot." Kurama said, facepawing. "Now for the plan. In three days you'll revive some weaker ninja for a distraction. When everybody is distracted you will go to the graveyard and revive: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Fugaku Uchiha and Yasuo Haruno.**" Kurama said.

"I understand the first four, but why the last three. Who were they?" Naruto asked curious about them.

"**I've got limited knowledge about them from my last host, but from the resemblance they are Kakashi's, Sasuke's and Sakura's fathers." Kurama said shocking Naruto. "And they were powerful."**

"Yeah, but I don't understand why should I bring them back." Naruto said confused. "What would I accomplish in doing that?"

"**You don't seem to understand what I'm talking about." Kurama said. "You said you wanted to destroy the village, you can't do it physically, but you can do it psychologically. In reviving seven of their strongest ninja they will fear you, knowing that you can destroy them.**" The demon explained.

"I think I understand a little." Naruto said still confused.

**[Flashback end]**

Three days later, nobody knew what hit them. Dead ninja started to appear. The village was in chaos. The civilians were evacuated and the ninja started attacking the hostile zombies. At the same time in a different part of Konoha, Naruto was making his way to the graveyard.

When he got there, he sat in a lotus position and started concentrating in making the jutsu work, but in the middle of the jutsu he was interrupted by someone.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? We need every ones help to kill the dead ninja attacking the front gate. " the voice said.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Jiraya. I'm sorry for what will happen, but they unleashed my…WRATH!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, wind started to blow, clods gathered together, thunders could be herd. Then out of nowhere a beam of light shot from the sky straight on Naruto. He started flying. And when he opened his eyes, they were white. Jiraya was shocked by this.

"Naruto what did you do?" Jiraya shouted.

"**It seems that HE was right. Zombies are good distractions.**" Naruto said, his voice getting deeper and darker. "**My dear godfather, you will now see now see the birth of a god.**"

"What are you talking?" Jiraya asked shocked.

Coffins started to rise from the ground. And from them Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake, Fugaku Uchiha and Yasuo Haruno walked out. Jiraya was stunned.

"What have you done?" Jiraya said. "You've commited the biggest crime on earth. Why?"

"**Because the people of his village are not worthy of living in this world anymore.**" Naruto said turning his back and looking at the Hokage Mountain. "**Let's go there.**"

"Hai!" all the dead ninja said in unison.

Jiraya was left there shocked out of his mind. He needed to tell Tsunade about this. He then ran to the Hokage mansion.

**At the Hokage Mansion**

"Tsunade-hime, we have a problem. One big ass problem." Jiraya barged in and yelled.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked confused at Jiraya's behavior.

"Oh no…it already started. Look!" Jiraya said jumping out through the window.

"Who's that…oh no…" Tsunade asked realization hitting her. "Naruto, what have you done?"

**On the Hokage Monument**

Naruto was floating in midair, to his left was Sakumo Hatake, Hashirama Senju on his (monument)head, Tobirama Senju, and on his right Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha and Yasuo Haruno. All the villagers looked up and froze.

"Konoha, 13 years ago a demon attacked, that demon was almost slayed by the Forth Hokage, yet he couldn't do it and resort to sealing it in a new born child, his own child, me." The blond shouted getting gasps from all over the village. "His only wish was that that child should be seen as a hero, one little hero that kept at bay what you fear. You didn't listen. And by hurting that child and hunting him so you 'can finish what the fourth began' you've doubted the power of the second strongest Hokage in Konoha's history. By that you've hurt one innocent child. By that you've unleashed my wrath." He finished.

Everyone was shaking at the killing intent that was present. Nobody could say anything or move from their spot. They were frozen. Till they heard Naruto speak again.

"But now that my little speech is over. I have a little announcement to say. You will die by my hands. Not today. But one day I will be back and erase this village from earth. Till then, train your children, make them stronger only to show you that all you will do is futile. One day I'll be back and show you the Wrath of Uzumaki Naruto. See you next time, when your time is up." He said, disappearing in a flash of light with the others.

"Naruto…" Tsunade muttered.

**Chapter End.**

Ok. I'm finally done with the rewrite. I hope it got out better than the original chapter. In the original everything happens very fast and Naruto doesn't have any attachments, so I've wanted to create some bonds that will be broken by his betrayal. I hope you enjoyed the rewrite and don't forget to review and tell me which is better and what I should do. Should I let the story how it is now or rewrite it in accordance with the rewrite.

DM2012 out.


End file.
